1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cutting fishing line, and more particularly to such devices which are attached to the fishing rod.
2. Description of Related Art
In the sport of fishing, it is frequently necessary to cut the fishing line. One example is when the fisherman needs to attach a lure to the line, wherein the previous lure is removed and a replacement lure is substituted in its place. Another example may be when there is a tangled or knotted line or other situation requiring a fresh length of line. Still another example is when excess line must be trimmed from the new lure.
These cutting operations can be troublesome, because they require a great deal of manual dexterity to use a pocket knife, fingernail trimmer, or even one's own teeth to cut the line, all the while holding the lure and tackle. Loose cutting devices like knives, trimmers, and other line cutters may be easily lost, and can be difficult to locate when they are needed. Such problems are only exacerbated by many other factors that may be present, such as sweaty hands, a crowded boat, wave action, and fishing at night.
Over the years, many devices have been developed for cutting fishing line. Some are portable, hand-held cutters, while others are attached to the fishing rod or reel themselves. Of those line cutters attached to the fishing rod, a number of patents are exemplary, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,148 (Rienzo), U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,409 (Mitchell), U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,498 (Banta), U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,585 (Powell), U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,874 (Powell), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,607 (Zwierski). While each of those devices has its unique advantages and drawbacks, none of them are positioned on one of the most conspicuous parts of the casting rod, e.g. the reel seat trigger.
In the typical casting rod configuration, a two-part reel seat is affixed to the rod, which securely grips the base of the fishing reel by tightening a threaded portion against the base. Because the reel is present above the rod for casting, most reel seats include a “trigger” which extends below the rod. Thus, while holding the rod, and during the casting operation, the fisherman's index finger is placed on the trigger, while the remaining fingers are placed around the grip of the rod. This establishes a firm grasp of the rod, and it offers ambidextrous use by the fisherman.
In devising an improved line cutter, a number of design criteria should be met. First, the line cutter should be easily within reach of the fisherman. Second, the line cutter must be located in a position that permits quick placement of the line against the blade. Third, the line cutter must be safe to the fisherman by preventing accidental injury. For the reasons explained elsewhere herein, the trigger provides an ideal location for a line cutter while providing many advantages over prior patents.